


Observatory Decorating

by NaturallyNat



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Champagne, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturallyNat/pseuds/NaturallyNat
Summary: Mario decides to show Ydris how to decorate a Christmas tree. They relax for a bit and drink champagne.They drink some champagne but there isn't much drunk rambling and they kiss just once just so you know :)
Relationships: Mario/Ydris (Star Stable)
Kudos: 3





	Observatory Decorating

„I got the tree, comet chaser,“ Ydris laid a conifer next to a wall. Mario promised to teach him about Earth's winter traditions. This time it was about decorating.  
„Great! This one looks lovely. I already have some decorations prepared.“ Mario was holding a lot of boxes. They were balanced but Ydris still feared that they would fall, so he used magic to lift them and place them on the floor.  
„Now what?“  
„Now we decorate!“ Mario smiled at Ydris. Ydris loved his smile a lot. It filled him with joy.  
„Wait a moment, dear, I just got an idea.“ Ydris snapped his fingers and suddenly they both had matching jumpers. They were a creamy colour and a comfy texture.  
„Oh this jumper is wonderful!“ Mario was getting used to Ydris' tricks but they still surprised him. He noticed that Ydris' usual top hat also turned a creamy colour and that his scarf was suddenly a coffee-ish shade.  
„I've seen some people in these kinds of clothes and I thought you might like it. And I know that you do adore your scarf so I just put it away in your room for a while-“ Ydris tried explaining himself but got interrupted when Mario hugged him.  
„They're really... What was the word for it in english, I can't remember.“ Mario said and Ydris hugged him back.  
„Can you describe it?“ they started rocking each other gently.  
„Huggy?“  
„Huggy? I think you just came up with a new word!“ Ydris giggled.  
„Oh shut up!“ he said playfully, „you forgot what scarves are called in both english and French just a few days ago.“  
Ydris instantly closed his mouth.  
„Doux or mou in french, do you have any idea what it might be?“  
„Soft?“ Ydris burried his face in Mario's messy hair.  
„Yes! That's it. They're soft.“  
Even though Ydris knew how to speak french, he couldn't speak it that good (even if he pretended he did), so they preffered to speak english. Maybe one day - with enough learning, they could speak french together instead.  
They took the tree and put it in a stand.  
„Do you think maybe you could do some magic so it stays fresh longer?“  
„Of course I can do that,“ he smiled pridefully.  
„Now we need to add some lights. I have two boxes of those so I put up some and then you'll do the same with the other ones.“  
Mario took one of the boxes, opened it and took out the chrustmas lights. He went around the tree and placed them on the branches neatly. He did this a few times before so it was easy for him. Ydris on the other hand couldn't untie the lights so he tried using magic to do so but the lights tied around him instead. Je tripped and fell to the floor. Mario started laughing at the unusual clumsiness and untied him. Ydris made a few dirty jokes - very in character, but Mario ignored them.  
„How about we do this line of lights together?“  
Ydris nodded eagirly. Of course he would do something with Mario. Mario quided Ydris' hands as they put the second set of lights on the tree.  
„Now for the ornaments. This is the easier part. I have some typical red and silver ones.“  
Time went fast as they put them up together. The only thing missing was the star on top of the tree.  
„Do you want the honor of placing the star, darling?“  
„I don't know, do I, little prince?“ he giggled. Mario didn't use nicknames often and he teased him about it. He on the other hand would use them as much as he could.  
„Well if you don't want to, you can hold me up,“ Mario grinned at him. He knew Ydris wasn't strong enough to hold him without magic so he would tease him with that as payback.  
„Alright then, I will place the star.“  
Mario gave the star to Ydris and he took it. He stood on his tip-toes and tried to put it up but couldn't.  
„I guess you'll be the one having to hold me up."  
„And the magical word?“  
„Please?“  
„Go on my shoulders.“  
Ydris climbed up and put the star in place. Mario stood back with Ydris still sitting on his shoulders.  
„I'd say we did a good job.“  
„Oh we definitely did.“  
Ydris got off Mario and stood beside him. He took his hand and they were standing there, looking at their work.  
„I think we should add more decorations, my darling,“ Ydris didn't even wait for Mario's fingers, snapped his fingers and even more fairy lights appeared around the observatory.  
„You know, Ydris, this is very nice. Why don't we sit down for a while and look at it?“ Mario asked.  
Ydris nodded and they went to Mario's room to get some blankets so they don't get cold on the floor. They placed one down, sat on it and wrapped up in the remaining ones. After a while of holding each other's hands and looking at the tree, Ydris said: „I think we should celebrate. Do you have any drinks?“  
„I don't usually drink.“ Mario laid his head on Ydris' shoulder.  
„It will be fun,“ Ydris assured and smiled, „do you keep some here?“  
Mario sighed: „Just some. Let me show you where. But don't even think about taking some without my permission.“  
„Lovely! Let's go.“ Ydris clapped his hands.  
They stood up and walked over to Mario's room. It was warmer than in the room with the observatory's telescope so Mario threw his blanket off. He moved Ydris' hands over his eyes: „Don't look.“  
He went over to where he kept the pictures and took one of the frames. He turned it around, took a key that was taped to there and put the frame back in place.  
„Clever,“ Ydris smirked.  
Mario groaned: „I told you to not look.“  
„I was curious!“  
„I can recall when you said that the best gift is a mystery,“ Mario laughed.  
„Even if I do say that often, I do want to know.“ Ydris smiled and crossed his arms.  
Mario kneeled down and placed the key in a keyhole that was on one of the cabinets in his small kitchen. He turned it, the lock clicked and he opened the cabinet door. „Now I'll have to hide the key in another place so a certain magician boyfriend doesn't find it,“ Mario smiled.  
„And who might that be?“ he acted surprised and also kneeled next to Mario.  
„I don't really know but he's quite handsome.“ Mario smiled at him. He cupped Ydris' face and gave him a quick kiss.  
Ydris looked over to bottles in the cabinet: „What do we have here?“ He took one bottle with a bloody red liquid.  
„Silvergrade wine?“  
„I don't really want it right now.“  
Ydris looked at another bottle. This one was labeled Vodka. „I'm not even going to ask if you want it.“  
Mario took another bottle from the cabinet. „Whiskey. I tried it once. It was okay.“ he put it back.  
Ydris pulled out a green and golden bottle. It was champagne. „This one seems nice.“  
„Yeah, let's have that.“ Mario placed the bottles Ydris took out back in the cabinet and locked it. He stood up and took out two tall, thin flutes. He hid the key in the exact same place because Ydris wouldn't think he would put it there. He got back to their place in front of the tree and sat down beside Ydris. Ydris opened the bottle with magic because he forgot an opener. Mario handed him the glasses and he poured it in. Ydris gave him the filled glass. He looked at it a little hesitantly.  
„So how do you say cheers in french?“  
Mario broke out of his thoughts: „Oh we mostly just wish for health so... à ta santé.“  
„À ta santé, mon chérie.“  
„À la tienne.“  
The glasses clinged against each other. Ydris started drinking but Mario didn't. He looked down at the glass and at Ydris. He began drinking it. „This is actually good.“  
„It's champagne! Of course it's good.“  
They poured a few more glasses untill the bottle was empty. Then they lay down.  
„Did you know champagne gets you drunk faster? It's because of some chemicals and the bubbles.“ Ydris said out of nowhere.  
„This is one of the few times you sound real smart and you're drunk.“  
„Hmm true.“ Ydris moves closer to Mario and hugged him.  
„You know, Ydris, this evening was really nice. I really liked it.“  
Ydris was already asleep. He doesn't need it often but with the help of some alcohol and coziness, he sleeps easily. Mario sighed, smiled and hugged him too. Maybe he could try to get some sleep as well. Even if the room was cold, it was warm with him and his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D  
> Enjoy your holidays!!


End file.
